thedarkwoodbogfandomcom-20200214-history
Arby's
Arby's is a restaurant chain known for serving roast beef sandwiches. Arby's is a globally recognized brand and its restaurants can be found around the world. The Leviathan Concordant Approximately 40,000 years ago seven men known as the Wandering Kings came together to speak with an entity known as Quirn. This date precedes the formation of nearly all human civilization, however it has been confirmed via historiographical evidence. The Wandering Kings each ruled small, but anachronistically advanced societies, all of which had a strong connection to The Bog. Their subjects have been referred to as "the first people," and as such it was these tribes which developed into the modern human population. Information is sparse, however Quirn was described as "bearing the aspect of a man with a body of molten bronze." Quirn identified itself as the harbinger of Galatep Ignastra, A foul serpent from another universe who devoured entire worlds. Quirn claimed that it wanted to set a trap for the beast on the planet earth, but it required the seven kings to perform a great sacrifice: They would each walk along the earth a far distance only stopping when they came upon a location of significance described beforehand by Quirn. Quirn explained that the kings were weaving a "net of routes and ways. They shall be the entangling lines to fastly secure the snake." The Kings agreed to Quirn's terms, so long as Quirn ensured their children would always be prosperous. Quirn agreed that in return for the Wandering King's sacrifice, it would divide itself into seven pieces and enter the blood of the King's progeny; specifically the first born child of each king. This blood-borne gift became known as Quirn's Boon, and gave its bearers preternatural affinities for leadership, diplomacy, and combat. The Kings went their ways, laid their trap, and the beast was caught in the mantle of the Earth. This event coincides with powerful geothermal activity referenced in archaeological material from this period. The Ley Lines The path of each of the kings became a route known as a Ley Line. These lines were maintained by the family of the kings for generations. The Families worked together to ensure the routes were always clear and well-traveled, that they were decorated with buildings and landmarks. The Ley Lines continued to keep the beast at bay for thousands of years. However the line were frequently assaulted by beings and beasts under the sway of Ignastra. The Cult of the Blooded Those who possessed Quirn's Boon were always mindful to maintain the Ley Lines through any means, and to this end the Arbus Quirnari Nocturl was formed by King's firstborn children. This "Cult of the Blooded," was a means to ensure the Ley Lines remained intact as well as keeping the memory of the Leviathan Concordant in the minds of those who bore Quirn's Gift. The term "Arbys," originated as a shortened version of the name of the Cult of the Blooded in the ancient language of the first people. The symbol used to represent the cult was originally a crude representation of a twisted serpent formed from the impression of the ball of the hand in pigment. This was used interchangeably with another representation of the Ley Lines themselves forming a twisted pathway. The King's descendants likewise traveled to various parts of the world and founded tribes and nations using the abilities granted by Quirn under the banner of Arby's. Without the guidance of their fathers, the technologies and advancements known to these first people vanished from their memory, and they started anew as primitive groups of hunter-gatherers. As time went on, the successive generations of the King's descendants molded the world into what it is today. The Founding of Arby's in the Modern World The Arby's brand of restaurants was formally incorporated by the Raffel brothers in 1964 as a continuation of the Leviathan Concordant. Arby's buildings were constructed along the Ley Lines in massive numbers to ensure the serpent's imprisonment. The incorporation included the addition of a possessive apostrophe in the word "Arbys," in order to produce effective branding for the chain. The symbol for The Cult of the Blooded was also reworked into a cowboy hat. The origination of the menu for the modern chain of Arby's lies in the ritualistic sacrifice of snakes within the cult, and lowered the overhead on snake-meat disposal considerably. Arby's buildings are built on soil shipped from the fertile crescent. Their load-bearing members are forged from magnesium-vanadium-iron alloys and adorned with runed symbols and wards. The walls of the buildings are shaped according to the "Madman's Symmetry," a type of geometrical arrangement first described by the excommunicated monk Lovar Kalwan in 1304 and known to align spiritual energies. Quirn's Boon Wanes Quirn's gift, the prosperity given to the firstborn children of the Wandering Kings, has waned over the generations. With each newborn child, the blood-born element of Quirn's body is diluted. Eventually the gift will vanish, and the descendants of the Kings may balk at Quirn's failure to maintain its part of the concordant. If the Ley Lines are not maintained, the serpent Galatep Ignastra will be freed and the Earth will be consumed. Category:Concepts Category:Needs Hotlinks